


Auralism

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, NSFW, Smut, a little dirty talk, auralism, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character: Dark GabrielRequest: Auralism





	Auralism

He likes to tell you every wicked thing he’s going to do to you.  Sometimes it involves only pleasure.  Sometimes he likes to mix in a little pain.  Whether it includes toys or bindings, there’s always an element of domination and control on his part, and your body has learned not only to accept it, but to crave it.  

 

When he’s feeling particularly generous, he’ll blindfold you first, letting the sensual timbre of his voice ensnare you even further.  

 

Tonight is one of those nights.  He’s got your hands bound above your head, your legs spread wide with a bar.  You’re facing the wall, angled just right so every now and then your body sways, nipples brushing against the cold cement.  The sensation is as titillating as the mounting anticipation as you listen to him do a slow, deliberate stalk around you.   

 

“Do you know why I’m doing this?” He asks.  You don’t answer him.  You’re not exactly sure what he’s referencing.  The blindfold?  The teasing, predatory nature of the game he plays?  Or is he simply referring to the fact you happen to be his favorite human to snatch without warning and play with on a whim?  

 

The floor creaks as he takes a step closer, and a thrill races through you as you feel his body hovering.  “I know how much you like my voice.”  It’s currently a low, cocky rasp that sends a tingle straight down your spine and sparks a longing in your chest that begins to trickle down the length of you.  “And you’ve been such a good girl, keeping my secret, that you deserve a reward.” 

 

You twist your hands in their bonds, using the pressure and friction to distract you from what he’s said, instead trying to focus on just the way he sounds.  

 

“Tonight is your night, sweetheart.”  That smooth voice is so full of velvet and promise you feel your legs grow a little shaky.  “What can I do for you?”

 

The way he leaves the question hanging in the silence has you tingling with anticipation.

 

“Do you want something to wrap those delectable lips around?”  He offers, and the sound of him sliding his zipper down sends heat spiraling through the center of you.  The whisper of his pants follows, the weight of his belt clanging as they hit the floor.  

 

You’re keenly aware there’s nothing but a small pocket of air between you and his already erect cock.  You may not actually be able to see it, but he’s  _ always  _ ready and he never wears anything under his pants anymore.   _ For easy access _ he once explained.   _ The Scottish invented that, you know.  They were onto something, putting everyone in kilts instead of these jeans you practically have to peel off you people like a second skin. _ ****

 

That memory tickles your humor, breaking slightly through the haze of your desire.  

 

He chuckles, clearly reading what’s running through your mind.  It’s a dark sound, and you’re not certain it can be anything  _ but  _ that anymore.  Despite the reminder it brings, It also has that heat expanding, seeping down from your stomach straight to your core.  

 

“If I had my way, you wouldn’t be allowed to wear anything,  _ ever _ .”  His mouth is right next to your ear, but it’s his voice that caresses it more than anything.  It’s that irresistible blend of breath and huskiness and you already feel the dampness gathering between your legs.  

 

His hand skims along your stomach, causing it to tighten as he caresses his way around the side of your hip.  “But I’ll take what I can get.”  

 

He lands a smack on your ass, eliciting a surprised cry from you and your body instinctively jerks.  

 

“Father, do I love it when you make those noises,” he murmurs.  “But you still haven’t told me what you want.”  His hand dips down between your thighs, and you shudder as he brushes a knuckle along your folds.   “Would you like a new toy to fill that sweet little cunt?  I’ve got some new ones we could try out…”

 

He teases his finger along your slit, and it’s just instinct for you to arch your hips for him.  He’s pleased, his approval a low rumble through his chest.  “Such a good girl.” 

 

You push back against his finger, trying to get him to do something,  _ anything,  _ because just listening to him has you more than ready.  

 

“Or is it  _ me _ that you want inside of you?”

 

You let out a moan as he finally eases his finger in, that chuckle of his sounding again and causing you to clench tight around him.  He adds a second one with ease and you sigh as he begins to scissor them in and out of you.  Only it’s still not enough as he teases you, moving at a painfully slow pace.  

 

“I want you to fuck me already,” you breathe when you’re unable to take it anymore.  

 

It’s all he needs to hear.  It only takes him a second to line himself up with you and before you know it he’s got himself completely sheathed, your walls stretching to accommodate him.  

 

“Your wish is my command, princess,” he murmurs, and you only get a moment to adjust before he’s giving you exactly what you’ve asked for.  


End file.
